It is well known to apply tire chains about the periphery of a vehicle tire in order to increase traction and frictional engagement of the vehicle tire with a soft or slippery surface such as experienced during snow and ice conditions.
Application of a chain to a tire can be a difficult and lengthy chore. Furthermore, some tire chain arrangements, particularly if not installed properly, do not perform the intended function of providing traction in various conditions. Various types of known chain apparatuses are prone to movement relative to the tire, decreasing their effectiveness and possibly presenting a hazardous situation.
The following patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,026, issued Aug. 17, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,463, issued Jun. 23, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,577, issued Oct. 26, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,610, issued May 11, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,582, issued Jan. 3, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,290, issued Sep. 13, 1960, U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,640, issued Mar. 17, 1942, U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,064, issued Sep. 3, 1935, U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,944, issued Mar. 27, 1934, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,162,017, issued Apr. 24, 2012.